


boundless

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [1]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 14:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: femslash february 2018 day 1: a look at thundergrace in the near future as superheroes together





	boundless

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february day 1  
> see the graphic for this fic [here](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/170403493729/femslash-february-day-1-a-look-at-thundergrace)

Grace will, at times, claim she’s the one who taught Anissa The Leap, and not the other way around. That she’s the first one who figured out with her strength, if she bent her knees just so and launched off the ground, she could go inhuman distances, scale impossible heights.

Anissa knows for a fact that she’s the inventor of The Leap, but Grace is too cute for her own good and Anissa finds it terribly endearing when Grace is cocky. So when she runs down the expanse of highway, on a head-on collision with danger, she thinks first of Grace when she gets into position- And then her thoughts disappear as she soars, legs kicking in the air.

She lands back on solid road, feet breaking through the asphalt. She’s welcomed by blinding headlights, the screeching of tires, and her hands catch the cab of the truck by the bumper. She’s made herself denser than even an eighteen wheeler, something impossibly massive carried within her tiny frame. Her feet drag mere inches before the truck stops, leaving two carved-out skids in the road coming from the impact she’d originally made.

Anissa grins to herself, punching out a headlight, crushing the bulb in her hand. There’s spots in her vision from the brightness, now re-adjusting to more comfortable light. Her hands pull the bumper, mangled from the impact of her body, off the cab, and she throws it behind her.

“You wouldn’t be driving a whole truck full of illegal arms into Freeland, now would you?” Anissa asks, taking a step back, opening her arms in both mocking of the situation and anticipation of retaliation. “Because we’ve got a pretty strong policy against that kind of thing around here.”

The doors of the cab swing open with a sort of brutal force, the kind of extra strength needed when the front of the truck’s been twisted beyond recognition. Anissa recognizes the sound of guns being loaded, the heavy breathing that proceeds a fight.

She squares her shoulders. “Well?”

Someone hops out of the driver’s side, holding a gun far too big for his own good, and Anissa gives a smug grin at the sight of it, tilting her head, her braids swinging over her shoulder.

Her assailant doesn’t seem pleased with her attitude. “You-“

Grace leaps down from the top of the truck, landing beside him and making sure to leave a bigger impact than Anissa did, just to remind Anissa that she’s always a little competitive. Grace palms the muzzle of the gun before grabbing it by the barrel and tearing it clean off.

“You weren’t just about to call my girlfriend a bitch, were you?” Grace asks, knocking the guy in the head with the butt end of his gun, grabbing him by the collar before he can fall back. She lifts him easily, pinning him to the side of the truck. “Were you?”

He doesn’t respond, and Grace slams her fist beside his head, leaving a dent in the truck’s cabin.

“Fucker,” Grace says, tossing him aside.

Anissa’s already wrapped the second assailant in the passenger side car door, patting him on the head for good measure. “Well, you did give him a concussion.”

Grace smiles, crossing her arms. “I was defending your honor.”

Anissa chuckles at that. “There’s gonna be backup coming.”

“Good,” Grace says, and she decides at that moment to pull her hair back into a ponytail, which is charming and kind of careless. “I was thinking this was way too easy.”

“Read my mind,” Anissa says.


End file.
